


Dreams at Daybreak

by Christine_Shalimar



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 8x10, Canon Compliant, F/M, Paradise Dimension, Poetry, Reunions, Season Finale, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christine_Shalimar/pseuds/Christine_Shalimar
Summary: "Glad you could finally make it"Oliver has been waiting for Felicity.  How long has he waited?  Too long, to be sure.But now she is here.Has he ever really been without her?
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 22
Kudos: 49





	Dreams at Daybreak

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic piece, so please go easy on me. These melancholy thoughts have been circling around in my head since the finale and poetry is often my way of processing. I kept wondering what Oliver was feeling when she finally arrived. Usually I would just keep these musings to myself. But I've taken so much pleasure in the talents of others, it didn't feel right not to share and do my part. I hope you enjoy it, at least a little.

He can't remember when he lost his heart.  
When did it cease beating? Is it even still there?  
Perhaps it simply stopped for a moment at the sight of her.  
  
In the back of his mind, feelings...fragments of memories...linger.  
Visions of heroes. But also of pain, anger, confusion, and loss.  
Loss of his home, his mission, his family, his love. His everything.  
  
Are they remnants of another life entirely?  
Or simply dreams best forgotten?  
He chooses to see them merely as dreams, and lets them go  
  
Dreams fade away at daybreak, dancing on the air like dust amidst sunbeams.  
His thoughts come back into focus, as her light floods the room.  
All of the darkness floats away from what is his life, her life, their life.  
  
He convulsively takes a breath, then another. It startles him.  
He now realizes that had stopped as well, in solidarity with his heart it seems.   
It’s as though death was merely his body’s protest at the lack of her.  
  
His soul had never known how to fully live until she sought it out.   
Until she loved it and taught it how to be whole.  
He could no longer even be himself, be Oliver, in her absence.  
  
Now she is here, yet even here is too far away.  
He sees her walking towards him, both his heart and breath now racing.  
His body awakens for her, knowing it will never stop living again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving me your time. Please feel free to voice your thoughts. I just ask that you do it kindly. If there is reason to think I'm on to a little something, I may post some of my other longer things here. I can always use suggestions on how to do this fic thing better, so please comment. #OlicityIsImmortal


End file.
